User talk:Greythorn
Thank you for the help. It's very much appreciated. :) I'll be following behind you locking the pages so others don't mess up your work. LadyN 02:05, 18 February 2009 (UTC)LadyN Links to some tutorials by Red Cell Hi there, as said in PM, i will put the links to some of our tutorials here for your review. If you like them, please add them to your gaming guides: A Gaming Guide for Starters Faction Stores and Recalling Nestor500 18:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC)Nestor I don't want these linked as they are very specific to the faction and actually have incorrect information in them. If they'd like to re-write the tutorials so they are generalized and correct the misinformation on here I've got no problem with that. :) LadyN 19:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Just cuz...:) I needed to get those pages on my watch list anyway and it's a good way to familiarize myself with what has been done so I can tweak things to be even better. :) I know, my logic is all sorts of twisted. HEHEHE LadyN 03:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I do need to change the template but I still have to go to every page to get it on my watch list anyway. :) And yeah the category is redundant right now but who knows what the Cows will do later with it. Just being safe so we don't have to go back at a later date. LadyN 16:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::SMOOCHES! Thanks for that. :) I'm working my way through the wanted pages as well. LadyN 17:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll start doing that with the templates. I haven't removed any templates so I don't know what has happened to those. :S LadyN 00:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Bless you! :) You, my dear, are a lifesaver. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. LadyN 17:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Page Edits Can you please check the following for me and make any changes to make it work in SS2 wiki please? http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Ashstorm_Portal Thanks :) Ausfire 01:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) The above isn't a map. It is supposed to be what you see when you click on a portal. Ausfire 01:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I set most of it up using the code in the HCS SS2 page, deleted what wasn't needed, and added a bit of code for formatting. Maybe I should get LadyN to check it to make sure it is what she wants. Ausfire 02:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Been trying to figure out what's wrong with the formatting on this page: ::http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering ::The first paragraph should be BELOW "Engineering Level Guide" and above the table. Can you check this out for me please since you seem to have a better grasp of the coding than I do? ::Ausfire 04:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Never mind ... I figured it out. Forgot the "|" in front of the text Ausfire 04:07, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Please check out.... http://testsigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Working_New_Main_Page and let me know what you think.Mrjoeterrace 23:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Mission Guide Hi, the Mission Guide has duplicates of the level 81-100 missions. You should leave the level 81 mission and delete all the ones below, until the 2nd time the level 83 mission is displayed, since all the ones below that are correct. Thanks, Nebulara 23:58, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Area Maps, Revisited I was thinking about creating a tool that would interactively retrieve sub-sets of information (like, a list of all of the Purist set items and sets listed by level) given parameters. However, since I'm still kinda new with the wiki, I thought I'd start smaller first. Please check out http://sigmastorm2.wikia.com/wiki/Simulation_Test. If it looks alright on different sizes we can apply it to the other areas (at the very least it is more clear what is going on within an area). Mrjoeterrace 02:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I've added the info for the Netherdeep Labyrinth (area) page but can't seem to get it to appear in the area list. Can you please take a look at this and make it work - then tell me where I missed adding the info. Thanks Ausfire 11:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :: Never Mind - It seems to all be working properly now Ausfire 12:02, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Greythorn, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :: I've already given him the okay to do so. :) LadyN 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC)